Her Confession
by Menari Lichlore
Summary: Kyo's 'true' form has been revealed in front of Tohru! He ran awayas usauland Tohru runs after him. When she runs into Akito! Kyo&Tohru Find out how the curse was placed on the Sohma family my version. rated T just in case. Please R&R! Enjoy!  :
1. Her Confession

-1**Chapter 1: Her Confession**

Author's note: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters. I just like to write fan fiction about them. This is my first fan fiction story. So, please tell me what you really thought of it. Enjoy. F.Y.I. This would haven taken place during the time when Kazuma removed Kyo's beads and after. In vol. 6 of Fruits Basket or episode 25-26 of anime. May contain crude language.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Miss Honda, could you lend me a moment of your time tonight?" Kazuma asked Tohru as she was getting ready for a walk.

"Oh, yes, yes of course." Tohru replied with her big grin.

"Thank you." Kazuma said with a smile. _I hope, I hope that He can open up to her. That she might be able to heal him and make him feel like he is needed by someone_ thought Kazuma as Tohru left with her cheesy smile.

**Later That Night**

As Tohru was walking home she noticed that it was about to rain again but, then as she arrived at home, she noticed Kyo and Kazuma outside. Kyo then, shot her a glance as if he was worried about something.

_What's wrong? Why did Kyo look at me like that? He looked as if he was scared of something._ she thought to herself.

_Oh no, she's here. Now, I know why Master brought me out here. Please, don't it. Please Master, please don't do it. Not here, not now, not if front of Tohru._ Kyo though as Kazuma reached for his hand.

"Kyo, you must learn to accept yourself. Or no one ever will. You say you can't stay here any longer. You say that the air is smothering you. But, I don't think that that is entirely true. I think that you like living here. Because of HER., Now we will discover your true form and see if your life is as pathetic as you think." Kazuma then reached for Kyo's beads and put his other hand in front of his face.

_NO!!!!! Master, How could you. And in front of her._ Kyo thought as his beads came off of his wrist.

"No one look at my son." Kazuma said as the beads came off.

Tohru's eyes widened as she watched Kyo transform into his true form. There was a moment of silence. Then, Kyo jumped and ran into the woods.

_She saw me, she saw me! No hope, there's absolutely no hope._ Kyo thought as he ran away. "K-Kyo" Tohru stuttered. Then without another thought she ran into the woods after him.

"'cough, cough', that, that stench. It was horrible. Throwing up won't do any good either. But, that look, on his face. He was worried. Worried that I might not accept him in his true form. B-but I do. Love him. But, how do I tell him without telling him?" Tohru said as she as looking for Kyo.

"Did I hear you correctly?" a somewhat familiar voice said "Did you just confess your love for that **MONSTER**?!" It was Akito. "even after you saw his true form, you still love him?!"

"H-huh?" Tohru mumbled.

"Stay out of it!, If you go and try to find that Monster, you will suffer at my hand. I tell you now my wrath is far worse than you will ever imagine. Just ask Yuki." Akito yelled.

"I don't care. I don't care if I suffer! If I can let Kyo know that I can accept his true form, then I don't care if YOU hurt me." Tohru replied as she walked off in search of Kyo.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, wench." Akito threatened.

"KYO,KYO" Tohru called out into the night. _Where could he have run off to? I hope he is alright. I hope he comes back home and back to me._ Tohru thought as her calls for Kyo grew louder. "K-Kyo, I-I finally found you."

"Stay away from me!" Kyo said as he threw his claw at her and scratched her shoulder. _Maybe if I make her feel like there is nothing else she can do for me maybe she will leave me alone. _Kyo thought a he yelled at Tohru.

"Kyo, please, come home. Don't run away anymore. Please Kyo, you're scaring me but, It doesn't change how I feel about you. I-I Love you Kyo. I Love you." Tohru said as she was hugging Kyo's arm/leg.

Without warning Kyo changed back to his human form and gave Tohru a look of surprise. _Did she just say 'I love you'?_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's note: Sorry for the cliff-hanger but, I like it when you are in suspense. It makes you want to read more.

_**Next Chapter: Did She Just Say 'I Love You'?**_


	2. Did She Just Say 'I Love You'

**Chapter 2: Did She Just Say 'I Love You'**

A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger that I left last time. I just wanted my readers to want to read more of the story. Anyway, I left off just as Tohru had confessed her love for Kyo. Which took him by surprise. I'm sorry if I made the first chapter sound a lot like the story. I'm pretty sure that the next chapters won't be like that book. Okay, so maybe there will some content from the books but, I PROMISE that I will keep you on the edge of your seats! I'm getting off track but, as I was re-reading my first chapter and the beginning of this one, I was listening to "Keep Holding On" by: Avril Lavigne (sp) and I thought that it went along with my story. J Just to let you all know, I DO NOT OWN Fruits Basket, although I wish I owned Kyo. He is Soooooooooo Hott! Anyway, on with the 'show'. (May contain crude language)

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_She did! She did say 'I love you'. But, why? Why not to that damn rat?…..oh I've already transformed back to being a human. I didn't notice. _Kyo thought to himself as Tohru was clinging to his arm. "Tohru," he began, "Tohru, are you alright?"

"Huh?, oh yes I'm alright how about you? Are YOU all right?" she responded.

"Ya, I think I'll be alright." he said as he was getting up. "Why Tohru?, Why did you come after me? Why didn't you run away like everyone else?" he asked her. _Maybe it was because she felt sorry for me. _He thought to himself.

"I-I was worried about you Kyo. I thought that if I didn't come after you, you might have never come back home…to me." Tohru said as she was letting go of Kyo's arm.

Kyo gave her another look of surprise. "Stop it Tohru!" Kyo yelled. "Stop sympathizing for me. You're-you're just like everyone else!"

Tohru looked at him, she was scared. She was scared that she might lose him.

_No_, _not again. _She thought,_ I WILL NOT lose him! First dad, then mom, and now Kyo!? No! I will NOT let that happen not again. Not again._

"Kyo, I-I meant what I said! I really meant it. Every last word!" She shouted at him. "I don't…I don't care what Akito said! I love you, and NOTHING will ever change that. I'm here for you. I will not leave you, I will not lose you! Kyo, haven't you noticed? I-I'm nothing without you!" Tohru shouted as the tears streamed down her pale face and trickled to the ground.

At the sound of Akito's name and the fear, he saw in her eyes. He knew that Tohru really did mean what she said. He also knew that she had an encounter with Akito before she found him. He knew that Akito said something about them being together.

"W-What, exactly did Akito say Tohru? Did he hurt you?" Kyo's eyes were filled with worry and hatred. He was worried for Tohru, and what Akito had said to her. His hatred for Akito. _How could that bastard have said to scare MY Tohru?! Huh, my Tohru, that has a nice ring to it. Agh! What the hell am I thinking! Tohru, tell me. Tell me what Akito said, so I can protect you from him. _

"Hm…? Oh, um… He said, 'Stay out of it! If you (I) go after that M-m," Tohru had begun to stutter at the word.

Kyo knew the word she was stuttering on, and he knew that she knew how to say the word.

"Tohru," he began, "It's okay, I know you can say the word. And I won't be angry if you do say because I know that won't mean anything by it." Kyo said in the kind voice that Tohru always loved to hear.

"M-Monster, you (I) will suffer at my (his) hand." she finished and began to break down in tears because she knew that Kyo was NOT the monster that Akito had warned her about.

At the sound of what Tohru had said, his eyes were filled with rage towards Akito. He was ready to go and find him and tear him to shreds. He looked into Tohru's eyes and saw some much fear in them.

_I need to console her but, if I hug her I will transform. I want to console her, the way she has always consoled me. Ah! What the hell! Who gives a damn if I transform. I don't._ he thought to himself.

As he was about to embrace Tohru he saw something watching them in trees. It was Akito. He was standing in the trees, watching them. Akito was waiting for something or someone. Akito just glared at Kyo and Tohru with disgust, a look that gave Kyo goosebumps. Ignoring Akito was easy for Kyo so, while ignoring him he took Tohru into his arms.

"Tohru," he began, "Thank you. Thank you for accepting the REAL me. I-I love you too. I-I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Oh, Kyo," Tohru replied. "Tohru," Kyo began again, "I will protect you. From Akito, I mean. I will not let you get hurt because of me." Kyo said with concern written all over his face. Akito just stared in disgust.

Kyo then pulled Tohru towards him. Tohru looked up at Kyo's warm smiling face.

_THIS is why I am alive. For him. For him to have someone that will love him back and not care what he looks like. THIS is why I wake up every morning. To see him. To see Kyo._ she thought as she was being pulled towards Kyo.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Akito screamed in the distance.

Tohru was too caught up in her own thoughts to hear anything but, Kyo heard it. He watched as Akito suffered. But, why was Akito in so much pain? This thought swirled in Kyo's mind for a while. Then Kyo felt a warm body against his own. It was Tohru. He wasn't transforming. But, why wasn't he transforming? Akito continued to scream in pain. Akito's fist was clenched to his chest as he collapsed on the cold forest floor. As Akito fell, Kyo heard something that Akito yelled into the night as he fell.

"I will make you pay, I will make you suffer, I will get you. TOHRU HONDA!" his voice echoed into the night as his vision began to blur and with that, he blacked out and fell to the ground.

Unconscious.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Cliff-hanger! I love writing cliff-hanger stories, they are a lot of fun! Anyway, I hope you liked chapter two. Please R&R. if you have any suggestions for future chapters or would like to a character in the story, please send me a private message. In addition if you DO want to be a character in the story when you send me a private message, please include a character description and relation to the story as well as a name. F.Y.I.: it will take some tome for me to update the next few chapters because of school. Have a fantabulous day! Peace out!

_**Next chapter: The Curse**_


	3. The Curse

**Chapter 3: The Curse**

A/N: Hey everybody! Our school musical is coming up so updates will be far apart from each other. I own Yarai and Karai. Contains crude language. I do not own Mamoru. In addition, I do not own Fruits Basket, the great Natsuki Takaya does. **Lucky!** Enough of my jealousy, on with the story!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flashback**

Mamoru Sohma was a very wealthy nobleman who was in his early 20's, late teens. Karai was the head of her gypsy clan who was in her late teens as well. One day, while Mamoru was on a walk, he came across a young woman who had been severely beaten. He would have just walked on by if he had not heard her groan for help. He walked over to her and asked her why she was lying on the ground near death.

"I-I am a gypsy" she said wearily.

This answered explained it all. In feudal Japan gypsies were 'outsiders' and once a gypsy was found they were put to death. Mamoru, on the other hand, had helped to hid gypsies because he thought that they were being treated unjustly.

Mamoru picked up the gypsy and carried her to a nearby cave that had a flowing stream running through it. He took off his cloak and placed it on the ground so she would not have to lie on the cold damp ground. Mamoru told her that he was going to go and get medical supplies to treat her wounds. She waited for about 10-20 minutes, then he returned with the supplies. As he was dressing her wounds, she was admiring his beauty.

"Thank you milord." she said with a stronger voice than before.

"Oh, please, just call me Mamoru." he replied with a blush.

"My name is Karai, head of the gypsy clan. But, you can call me Karai." she said in a much more confident voice.

"Karai, what a beautiful name for such a beautiful young woman." Karai's face reddened at the compliment given to her, as Mamoru turned to leave, "I'll come back to check on you tomorrow."

As Mamoru left, something 'hit' Karai and Mamoru at the same time. They were in love with each other, it was a forbidden love. The next day they confessed their love for one another.

"This shall be our 'love' spot." Mamoru said pointing around the cave.

"We can meet here everyday at sundown." she began, "Let me carve our names near the spot where you dressed my wounds." she said as she began to carve into the cave walls.

'_Mamoru & Karai' _

in a heart was what Karai carved into the wall near the place where she once had laid unable to move. She sighed when she felt an arm wrap around her waist it was followed by a soft and gentle hand on her chin turning her face towards his. She gazed into his soft and gentle brown eyes. He gazed into her sparkling sea green eyes, the eyes that he fell in love with. He leaned in so his lips almost touched hers.

"No one will ever find 'our' spot." he started in a whisper, "I love you so much Karai. You mean everything." he finished in a hushed voice. Her lips then touch his soft, gentle ones.

Outside the cave Yarai, Karai's younger sister, watched as Karai kissed 'the enemy',

"I'm not going to let this happen!" she said to herself.

She then formed a plan to split the two lovers up. As the days went on Yarai was waiting for the 'right' time to put her plan into action. Then, the day finally came. Mamoru was in the cave waiting for Karai. Yarai walked into the cave towards Mamoru.

"Hey there handsome." she said in a seductive voice.

Mamoru just stared and said, "Hello. Can I help you with something?"

"Why, of course you can. You can help me undress so that we can make babies together." Yarai said as she began to undress and walked over to Mamoru.

She started to kiss him as she tried to remove his shirt. He was trying to pry her off him when Karai walked into the cave.

Yarai decided to act like the innocent one.

"M-Mamoru! W-What are you doing to my little sister?!" Karai asked looking at the two.

"Oh, sister! This man was trying to seduce me. I'm so glad that you came!" Yarai said running towards her sister and 'hiding' behind her. Yarai gave an evil smile to Mamoru.

"How could you! I, I thought I meant the whole world to you. I thought you loved me." Karai shouted, tears welling up in her eyes.

"K-Karai. You do mean the world to me! I do love you. It was her!" he said pointing at Yarai, "She was the one trying to seduce me."

"You think that I would believe you over my own flesh and blood?!" Karai responded furiously. Mamoru tried to explain but, Karai would not listen.

Yarai was watching with a look of pleasure on her face, _my plan is working perfectly! Even better than I thought. Maybe she will kill Mamoru. That would be fun to watch! _she thought to herself.

**KA-BOOM **

Karai had 'thrown' Mamoru into the cave wall with her gypsy magic. She pointed her finger at Mamoru and chanted a gypsy curse:

_Dragon, Dog, Snake_

_Tiger, Ram, Ox_

_Monkey, Horse, Boar_

_Rabbit, Rat, Rooster;_

_Vengeful spirits of the Zodiac,_

_Let your spirits rest within the Sohma family._

_Let The Cat's spirit rest in your Mamoru._

_Let The Beast rest within your soul, _

_So that you will never love or be loved again._

Mamoru screamed in pain as he transformed into a grotesque creature that reeked of rotting flesh. Karai walked over to the creature to finish the curse;

_This curse cannot be broken. _

_Until, the sixth generation of The Cat can learn to love, _

_And be loved in return by the eve of his eighteenth birthday_

_If he cannot learn to love and be loved in return, _

_Then curse will never be broken._

_The males who are cursed may not embrace a female outside of the curse._

_For if they do they shall transform into their Zodiac animal._

_And vise versa._

_If the one who is cursed becomes weak or falls under a great deal of stress, _

_Then they shall transform._

Then, Karai collapsed. Mamoru tried to help her but, she just yelled at him to stay away. So, he left the cave, while Yarai and Karai stayed behind. Mamoru didn't go very far because he was still a hideous creature, so he stayed hidden near the cave.

"That wasn't what I expected. But, it works for me" Yarai said after Mamoru had left the cave.

"What are you talking about Yarai?" Karai said weakly.

Yarai's face froze. She had just realized that she had spoken out loud. She didn't dare answer her sister. Karai could tell by Yarai's silence and the expression on her face what had just happened.

"You mean that everything that Mamoru said was true!?" Karai said looking at her sister.

Yarai nodded her head. "If I would have known that you weren't going to kill him. I wouldn't have done it."

Karai began to cry. "W-What have I done!? I have cursed the man I love and his family for something that you did!" she said pointing at Yarai accusingly.

Karai started to stand and walk towards the entrance of the cave.

"I-I must find M-Mamoru. I-I m-must undo the c-curse."

Mamoru had been listening to the entire conversation that the two sisters had within the cave. He had heard Yarai's confession about trying to seduce him. He wanted to go back into the cave and forgive Karai for placing the curse.

_If I go back in Karai might not trust me anymore because I was eavesdropping on their conversation. _he thought to himself as he heard Yarai speak up again, "Ha-Ha-Ha (evil/sinister laugh), it shouldn't hard to find that piece of shit because he is so hideous."

**SLAP **

"SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP! Just because he looks ugly on the outside doesn't mean that his heart isn't pure." Karai said gasping for air. Karai, then said a spell and turned Yarai was never seen again (A/N: or was she? We'll find out later).

"**MAMORU!!!!!**"Karai cried as she was holding onto the last 'strings' of her life and fell to the ground.

Mamoru heard her scream out his name. She was in pain. He returned to the cave and found Karai lying on the cold wet ground. Tears began to well-up in his eyes. As he went to pick her up he noticed a red and white bracelet lying beside her. He scooped her up in his 'arms' (he was still in his grotesque form). She began to stir,

"Karai, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I-I am so s-sorry," Karai began, "I-I should have known that you weren't lying. I-I'm weak, I don't have enough strength left to undo the curse."

Mamoru's eyes were filled with sorrow. _I won't be able to be seen in public ever again. _ he thought to himself.

"But, I had enough power left to create this." She picked up the bracelet and placed it on his arm.

He, then transformed back into a human. The light returned to his eyes.

"This bracelet is made of the blood and bones of my former sister, Yarai (A/N: she was seen just not as a human). It shall conceal the beast within you. Never remove it from your arm or your 'true self' will be revealed." Karai was now gasping more than she was before.

"**KARAI! KARAI!** I don't care about the curse, just please don…don't leave me….I love you Karai. I love you with all my heart and soul!" Mamoru shouted as tears were being held back.

"I-I love you too, Mamoru. I-I will always b-be with you no matter what. I will n-never leave y-you. Never forget. N-Never forget my love for you. Never f-forget me." Karai said as she stole one last kiss from her beloved Mamoru.

"I will never forget you…Karai." Mamoru said as he laid her down. He kissed her forehead and left.

As the years past Mamoru never forgot about the woman he loved so dearly. She had been buried in his family's graveyard. He never married because he knew that there was only one woman for him…Karai. On his deathbed a child was born. The child bared the curse of the Cat. Mamoru, then removed his beads and handed them to one of his servants

"Take these beads and give them to the mother of the child who is cursed by the Cat. Tell her to place the beads on the child's wrist and to never remove them or the beast within shall be revealed. Do this procedure for every child who is cursed by the Cat."

the servant bowed and left the room.

"_Mamoru"., _

he heard a somewhat familiar voice call out his name.

"_Mamoru"._

"Karai?" he asked the voice.

"_Yes my love, its me. Take my hand and come with me to our cave."_

"I-I'm coming Karai. I'm coming." Mamoru breathed his last breathe and died with the smile that only Karai could 'paint' upon his face. "_I'm here Karai. I've come back to you."_

Their spirits lingered for awhile. They visited the newborn child cursed by the Cat. Karai pecked the sleeping babe on the forehead,

"_I'm sorry for what I have done to you young one"._

A tear appeared on the baby's cheek. And with that Mamoru and Karai's spirits left for the cave that held all their memories.

**End Flashback**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Well, what did you think of this chapter? It was originally supposed to be a short flashback and then the chapter but, I kind of got carried away. I would like to thank my editor and my very best friend (she could be my sister) Kanna! Thank you my sexy bitch (inside jokeJ)! Please review! Like I said before it will be long periods of time between each chapter because I write the chapter in my Fruits Basket Fan Fiction notebook, then I my editor looks through it, and then I type it and upload it on Watch Wolf's Rain on you tube its an awesome anime! See ya next time! Xoxo

_**Next Chapter: It's Over?**_


	4. It's Over?

**Chapter 4: It's Over?**

A/N: the title Is not the best but I couldn't think of anything else! OMG!!! I had MAJOR writer's block when I first started writing this chapter. My editor about killed me when she found out how long I had writer's block. I'd say it was about a month. I do not own Fruits Basket. Which is totally UNFAIR!!! contains crude language.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Akito was on the ground, unconscious. Kyo really didn't care why, but after Tohru had hugged him he felt as though a large weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. _What happened? _he thought to himself,_ Why do I feel this way? _ he looked down and saw his beloved Tohru asleep in his arms. He kissed he forehead,

_This is truly the best birthday ever!_ Kyo thought as he carried a sleeping Tohru back to the house.

"K-Kyo?" asked Tohru as she woke up.

Kyo looked at her and noticed that her shoulder was bleeding from where he had scratched her.

"Hm…what is it Tohru?"

"Oh, its- its nothing."

"Uh, um how's your shoulder? Does it hurt?" Kyo asked gazing into her beautiful chocolate eyes with concern.

"I can hardly feel any pain." she said with a simple smile as she gazed into his fiery red eyes.

"That's because, it fell off at the lake." Kyo stated.

"Wh-What!" Tohru shouted, as she jumped out from his arms panic-struck.

Kyo began to laugh at the way that Tohru was panicking.

"What's so funny about losing an arm!?" Tohru shouted.

"It's funny because you didn't really lose your arm, stupid!" Kyo said as he continued laughing.

Tohru looked at her left arm to see that it was still intact. She just looked at Kyo, with that smile on his face that was hardly ever there, and pouted.

"You know, Tohru, that is what I love about you," Kyo began, "I could tell you that the world was going to end tomorrow and you would probably believe me." he said as they arrived at the house.

Tohru just looked at him and smiled. Kyo took off his jacket and placed it around Tohru so that Shigure and the others wouldn't notice the scratch he had given her. They then entered the house and were greeted with Shigure saying;

"Where have you guys been?" he asked very worriedly.

"At the lake." Kyo replied as he sat down with Tohru.

"What were you _'doing' _asked Shigure with a perverted look on his face.

"Damn it Shigure! You perverted bastard! What happened at the lake is between me and Tohru and its none of your business, you damn dog!" Kyo shouted letting go of Tohru, but only for a split second.

Yuki walked into the room as Kyo left to go and call Hatori.

"Wh-where's Kazuma?" Tohru asked in a weak voice hugging Kyo's jacket closer to keep warm, while she made her way steadily to the kitchen.

"He's asleep in Kyo's room." Yuki said. "Miss Honda, why are you wearing Kyo's jacket?" he asked suspiciously.

"Kyo gave it to me to keep me warm." Tohru said as she hugged it tighter.

Yuki didn't to ask her anymore questions. He went to the phone to call Uo and Hana, who had been very worried about Tohru.

"_I'll be over in a little bit to inspect her shoulder." _ Hatori said as he began to pack up his things.

"Thanks, Hatori." Kyo said as he hung up the phone.

**CLICK**

Yuki hung up the phone so that Kyo wouldn't hear him. Yuki then, walked back into the kitchen.

"Miss Honda, what happened to your shoulder?" Yuki asked as he walked over to take off Kyo's jacket.

Kyo immediately walked towards Tohru and in between her and Yuki.

"It's none of your damn business!" Kyo shouted with fury and protection in his eyes.

"Its nothing really. I'm fine" Tohru said as she turned around and began to make breakfast for her and Kyo.

Yuki motioned for Kyo to come into the other room. Kyo left Tohru, reluctantly.

"What the hell did you do to Miss Honda's shoulder?" Yuki asked in a hushed tone so that no one, especially Tohru, could hear them.

"That has nothing to do with you, You Damn Rat!" Kyo said.

"It has everything to do with me you Stupid Cat!" Yuki replied in a harsh tone.

"How do you figure that?"

"Because I care about her just as much as you do!" Yuki shouted.

Tohru could hear them shouting and decided to see what the fight was about. She put down the knife that she was using to chop up the vegetables and went and peeked around the corner to see what was going on.

"What?" Kyo asked with a confused look on his face.

"Boy, maybe you and Miss Honda really do belong together." Yuki said as he turned to walk to his room.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kyo shouted

"Your just as stupid as she is." Yuki said in a very harsh voice.

Kyo looked in amazement at what Yuki had just said.

"Take that back you son of a bitch!" Kyo shouted trying to defend Tohru.

Yuki looked so calm after insulting the woman he had fallen in love with. But, that didn't matter anymore because she had chosen Kyo over him.

"Your right about one thing, my mother is a bitch," Yuki began, "But, I'm not going to take back what I said because you and I and the whole world know it true. Tohru is stupid, clumsy, and oblivious! And why she chose you over me I will never figure out." he said.

Kazuma came out of Kyo's room. He had heard the entire fight and he was the only one who noticed Tohru sitting in the kitchen doorway in shock. Kyo turned around to see her. He then walked over to her. She jumped up and ran out the back door. Kyo went chasing after her. Before he left though, he gave a deathly stare towards Yuki, who just stood there with a look of accomplishment on his face.

"Why did you say such hurtful things about Miss Honda, Yuki?" Kazuma asked.

"That's none of your concern." Yuki said as he went back into his room and locked the door.

'_None of your concern' I only know one person who speaks in that manner. And its not Yuki. _ Kazuma thought to himself as he walked to the back door to find Kyo and Tohru.

Meanwhile, Yuki was in his room. He walked over the his closet, unlocked it and opened it. There, sitting on the floor with their hands and legs tied. And a gag in the mouth was…Yuki.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Next Chapter: (still pending)**_


End file.
